Unbelieveable Experience
by Yusaki Sakura
Summary: X.A.N.A membuat lubang besar aneh antara Royal Garden dengan Pabrik, sehingga ada kekacauan yang terjadi! DNA milik para guardian SD Seiyo tertukar dengan DNA milik lyoko warrior!


Code Lyoko and Shugo Chara! Crossover

"Unbelievable Experience"

By : Yusaki Sanjyou

Chapter 1 : "Become a Lyoko Warrior?"

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko punya Moonscoop, dan Shugo Chara! punya Peach-Pit. Fic crossover abal ini, baru punya Saki.

Summary : X.A.N.A membuat lubang besar aneh antara Royal Garden dengan Pabrik, sehingga ada kekacauan yang terjadi! DNA milik para guardian SD Seiyo tertukar dengan DNA milik lyoko warrior!

Rated : K+

Genre : Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Friendship

A/N : Crossover pertama buatan Saki! Semoga bisa diterima dengan baik oleh para readers. Latar Shugo Chara! Saat masih ada Kukai dan Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko di sini adalah benar-benar perempuan, dan bukanlah Nagihiko. Sedangkan latar Code Lyoko, saat season 2.

Warning : An abal story and full with gajeness…

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

Amu's POV

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang sama seperti biasanya. Cuaca cerah, langit biru, dan angin musim panas yang berhembus. Aku masih duduk di kelas 6, tapi satu semester lagi, aku akan lulus.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Royal Garden. Para shugo chara-ku, Ran, Miki, dan Suu terbang di dekatku. Kami, para guardian, akan mengadakan suatu diskusi untuk upacara kelulusan kami, nanti. Sembari melangkah, kupasang karakter luarku yang dikenal "cool and spicy". Ini memang bukan karakterku, tapi, tidak mungkin, kan, kalau aku keluar begitu saja dari karakter luarku? Orang-orang pasti tidak akan mempercayainya.

Kumasuki Royal Garden, "_Konnichiwa_, _minna~_," sapaku.

"Ah! Amu-chan! Kami sudah menunggumu" balas Nadeshiko, sahabat baikku.

"Lho, mana Kukai?" tanyaku ketika tidak melihat Kukai di Royal Garden.

"Huuuh, Kukai ada urusan dengan klub sepakbolanya, jadi mungkin dia akan datang terlambat," balas Yaya yang menurutku, sedikit kesepian tanpa kehadiran Kukai.

"Souma-san akan menyusul, nanti. Jadi, sekarang, kita mulai saja diskusinya," kata Tadase mulai fokus pada diskusi.

"_Hai!_" jawabku sambil duduk di kursiku yang biasanya.

Ketika aku duduk, ada getaran yang cukup besar, terjadi. "A-apa ini?! Gempa bumi?" tanyaku panik. "Semuanya, kita harus keluar, sekarang!" seru Tadase. Namun terlambat, saat ini, ada lubang besar yang muncul tepat di lantai yang kami injak, dan kami terhisap ke dalam lubang itu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

Asrama Kadic,

Kamar Jeremy…

"Hei, jadi, bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester, minggu depan? Apa kalian sudah belajar?" tanya Jeremy pada Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Kalau aku, sudah siap. Aku sudah belajar di kamar dan di perpustakaan mulai dari minggu kemarin sampai saat ini," jawab Aelita.

"Kalau aku, yaah, kau sudah tahu kan, Einstein. Minggu ini, aku masih bersenang-senang! Bermain video games, bermain skateboard, dan masih banyak lagi," sahut Odd.

"Aku baru membaca sekitar satu atau dua buku, terkadang, rasa malas suka menyelimutiku," lanjut Ulrich.

"Aku bangun tengah malam untuk belajar. Serangan X.A.N.A membuatku ketinggalan pelajaran. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku harus belajar sendiri," tambah Yumi.

"Wow, kau benar-benar rajin, Yumi!" komentar Ulrich.

Yumi menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Ulrich, "Begitukah menurutmu?" balas Yumi.

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP

Jeremy segera mengecek komputernya, "_Superscan_ telah menemukan adanya menara yang diaktifkan! Tapi aneh, koordinatnya tidak jelas, sehingga aku tidak tahu dimana letak menara itu,".

"Ah, dasar X.A.N.A! Sebentar lagi, kita akan mengahadapi ujian, tidak bisakah kau memberi kami waktu untuk belajar?" gerutu Ulrich.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ulrich. Nanti aku akan mengajarimu. Sekarang, kita ke pabrik, serangan X.A.N.A kali ini memang belum jelas, tapi lebih baik kita pergi ke Lyoko untuk mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi," kata Jeremy.

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

Amu's POV

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BUGH!**

Aku dan para anggota guardian mendarat di suatu tempat yang menurut kami asing. "Amu-chan, dimana kita?" tanya Nadeshiko dengan nada panik.

"Ini tempat yang aneh," sambungku sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hei, _minna!_ Bukankah ini adalah pabrik yang ada dalam film Code Lyoko? Yaya sering melihat acaranya lho!" kata Yaya yakin.

"Lalu, mengapa kita bisa ada di tempat ini?" tanya Tadase pada Yaya.

"Tunggu! Mana Ran, Miki, dan Suu? Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka!" kataku panik.

"Iya! Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan Temari!" tambah Nadeshiko.

"Kiseki menghilang!" seru Tadase.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Shugo chara kalian ada di samping kalian, tahu! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?" kata Yaya.

Pada saat yang sama, _elevator_ terbuka. Dan, lima anak yang terlihat lebih tua dari kami, memandang kami dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa kalian? Mengapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya seseorang yang berkacamata.

"Apa mau kalian, hah? Ini tempat rahasia kami!" tambah anak yang memakai baju ungu.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam menatap Nadeshiko, "Kalian orang Jepang kan?".

"Heee? Kau mengenalinya, Yumi?" tanya temannya yang berambut cokelat tua.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku akan bertanya pada mereka,".

Normal POV

"Haaaaa? Itu Yumi? Jadi… Ini… benar-benar pabrik dalam film Code Lyoko ya? Bahkan ada lyoko warrior juga!" seru Yaya histeris.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Kalian siapa? Dari mana asal kalian?" tanya Yumi.

"Umm, _watashi wa_ Hinamori Amu. Kami dari Seiyo Gakuen di Jepang, dan kami tidak tahu mengapa kami bisa ada di sini. Mungkin, kalian tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakannya, tapi, kami bisa sampai di sini karena kami terhisap oleh lubang besar aneh yang muncul begitu saja," jelas Amu detail.

"_Yoroshiku, ne_, Yumi-_senpai!_ _Watashi wa_ Yaya _desu_~! Yaya sering menonton film kalian!" lanjut Yaya yang berada di dekat Amu.

"_Boku no Hitori Tadase_," sambung Tadase.

"_Atashi no Fujisaki Nadeshiko_," sahut Nadeshiko.

"Baik, teman-teman! Kuperkenalkan kalian satu-satu! Yang berambut _pink_ ini Amu, lalu, yang dikuncir dua dengan pita itu Yaya, kalau yang rambutnya hitam panjang itu Nadeshiko, dan yang laki-laki, namanya Tadase," kata Yumi menjelaskan pada teman-temannya yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian. Tapi, rasanya sulit kalau bahasa kita berbeda. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada mereka. Hei, kalian, bisakah berbahasa Indonesia?" ujar Jeremy sambil mengecek keadaan Lyoko dari _supercomputer_.

"Oh, tentu saja kami bisa, Jeremy-_kun!_ Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak tadi ya?" balas Yaya.

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

Royal Garden…

"Oooi! Yaya! Amu! Tadase! Nadeshiko! Dimana kalian?" Kukai berteriak memanggil-mangil para anggota guardian yang lain, "Hum, aneh. Padahal, aku hanya telat datang lima belas menit, tapi mereka sudah menghilang," gumamnya.

Akhirnya, Kukai memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kursi yang biasa dipakai para guardian, dan hal yang sama terjadi, getaran yang cukup besar, muncul.

"Huaaa! Apa ini? Apa gempa?".

"AAAAKKHHH!"

**BUGH!**

Kukai mendarat di tempat yang sama dengan para anggota guardian, yaa… Pabrik. "Aduh, _itai_… Dimana ini?" keluh Kukai.

"Ah! Kukai! Kau sudah datang ya?" kata Yaya senang melihat kehadiran Kukai.

"Yaya… Ini… Dimana?" tanya Kukai penasaran.

"Hehehehe, ayo tebak! Kita berada di salah satu tempat di film yang sering kita tonton bersama!" balas Yaya.

"Haaah? J-jangan-jangan… Ini di… Pabrik pada film Code Lyoko?" tebak Kukai, antara yakin dan tidak.

"_Ne,_ tepat! Seperti tidak mungkin, kan, Kukai?" ujar Yaya senang.

"Wow! _Kakoii!_ Tapi, mengapa kita bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kukai lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku dan teman-teman dihisap oleh lubang besar yang secara mendadak muncul saat aku duduk di kursiku," sahut Amu.

"Jeremy, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan menara yang diaktifkan X.A.N.A? Mungkin, inilah serangan X.A.N.A. Ia membuat lubang yang menghubungkan sekolah mereka dengan pabrik," duga Yumi.

"Hmm, mungkin saja. Coba kulihat dulu, apa koordinatnya sudah jelas atau belum," Jeremy kembali mengecek _superscan_.

"Bagaimana, Einstein? Apa sudah jelas, koordinatnya?" tanya Odd.

"Saat ini, belum. Mungkin, _superscan_ bermasalah, jadi, kita harus mencarinya sendiri di Lyoko," balas Jeremy.

"Apa? Mencari satu dari sekian banyak menara di seluruh sektor? Apa tidak ada ide yang lebih baik, Jeremy?" komentar Ulrich kaget.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya itulah yang bisa kita lakukan. Mencari menaranya di Lyoko, dan menonaktifkannya, mungkin nanti, mereka akan kembali ke Jepang," tambah Jeremy.

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita pergi ke Lyoko dan nonaktifkan menaranya!" tegas Aelita.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ada makhluk kecil seperti peri yang melayang di dekat kalian!" kata Ulrich sambil menunjuk ke arah Amu.

"Hah? Apa kau melihat ada tiga di sekitarku?" tanya Amu memastikan kalau shugo chara-nya masih ada di sisinya.

"Iya! Yang satu, berambut _pink_ dengan tanda _heart_ di topinya, ia membawa pompom, sepertinya, dia seorang _cheerleader_. Lalu, ada yang berambut biru sambil memegang buku sketsa dan pensil, dengan tanda _spade_ pada topinya. Satu lagi, berambut _olive green_ dengan tanda _clover_ di topi masak-nya. Siapa mereka?" jelas Ulrich berdasarkan apa yang dilihatnya.

"K-kau bisa melihat shugo chara?" tanya Yaya.

"Ketiga shugo chara yang kau bilang itu, shugo chara-ku. Tapi, menagapa aku dan teman-temanku yang mempunyai shugo chara, tidak bisa melihat keberadaannya, sekarang? Sedangkan, kau, tidak punya shugo chara, tapi kau bisa melihatnya," ujar Amu, ia agak bingung.

"Oh, ya, kau benar, Ulrich! Aku juga bisa melihat satu di dekatmu!" sambung Odd sambil menatap Tadase.

"Kau melihat Kiseki? Dia terlihat seperti raja, kan?" tanya Tadase.

"Yap, dengan mahkota juga," balas Odd.

"Aelita, Yumi, kalian juga bisa melihatnya kan?" kata Odd memastikan kalau teman-temannya juga bisa melihat makhluk kecil seperti peri, yang disebut shugo chara oleh para guardian.

"Hmmph!" Yumi dan Aelita mengangguk bersamaan. "Ada banyak di dekatmu, Amu," kata Aelita. "_Kawaii~_," ujar Yumi kagum.

"Oh, tidak, semoga perkiraanku tidak terjadi," kata Jeremy mengalihkan topik.

"Memangnya, perkiraanmu apa, Einstein? Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Odd sambil berjalan mendekati Jeremy

"Ya, ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Menurutku, DNA kalian tertukar. Jadi, DNA Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya, dan Tadase, masuk ke dalam tubuh kalian, dan DNA kalian, masuk ke tubuh mereka," jawab Jeremy.

"Memangnya, apa buktinya, Jeremy? Kau sudah mengeceknya dari _supercomputer?"_ tanya Ulrich.

"Belum, tapi, kalian bisa melihat shugo chara, sedangkan mereka tidak. Padahal, mereka yang mempunyai shugo chara, bukan kalian. Bukankah itu terbalik? Jadi, dugaanku, DNA kalian tertukar," jelas Jeremy.

"Ter-tertukar? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Nadeshiko.

"Mungkin karena lubang besar aneh yang membawa kalian ke sini. Bisa saja, X.A.N.A yang membuat lubang itu, sehingga, terjadi kekacauan," jawab Jeremy.

"Tapi, ini tidak berpengaruh, kok, Jeremy. Ini tetap aku, bukan berarti, setelah DNA mereka bertukar dengan DNA-ku, lalu warna rambutku jadi berubah seperti mereka," ujar Odd.

"Memang fisik kalian tidak berubah, tapi, data saat transfer yang ku-_input_ pada _supercomputer_ adalah menggunakan DNA kalian. Jadi, jika kalian pergi ke Lyoko, tentu tidak akan bisa, karena tidak sesuai dengan DNA yang sudah kumasukkan pada wujud virtual kalian saat berada di Lyoko," jelas Jeremy lebih panjang.

"Jadi, jika X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan, yang harus pergi ke Lyoko adalah mereka, dan bukan kita, Jeremy?" kata Aelita untuk memastikan.

Jeremy mengangguk, "Yap, benar!".

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, kita bisa santai sekarang… Aku bisa mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk ujian tengah semester nanti," ujar Ulrich senang.

"Jangan senang dulu, Ulrich. Oh ya, apa saja yang bisa kalian lakukan dengan shugo chara kalian?" tanya Jeremy pada guardian.

"Umm, _ano_… Kami bisa melakukan _chara change_ dan _chara nari_. Tugas kami sebagai guardian adalah memurnikan batsu tama menjadi telur hati, atau biasa kami sebut _kokoro no tamago. _Kami juga harus mencari embrio, telur magis yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan_,_" jelas Amu.

"Nah, Ulrich, jadi, kalian yang harus menggantikan tugas mereka," sahut Jeremy.

"Huuh, aku lebih memilih melawan krabe daripada mengembalikan telur hati orang-orang..," komentar Ulrich dengan nada kecewa.

"Sudahlah, Ulrich. Untuk saat ini, hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan. Selama kalian bertukar, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Oh ya, untuk mengetahui DNA siapa yang masuk ke tubuh kalian, lebih baik kita mengeceknya dulu. Amu, Nadeshiko, dan Yaya, pergilah ke ruang _scanner,_" perintah Jeremy.

"_Hai!"_ Amu, Nadeshiko, dan Yaya pergi ke _elevator_ dan memasuki ketiga _scanner_ yang ada di ruang _scanner_.

"Oh… Ya, ya.. Ini bagus..," ujar Jeremy saat mengecek DNA siapa yang masuk dalam tubuh mereka dari _supercomputer_.

"Baik, kalian bisa keluar _scanner_ sekarang,".

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Jeremy?" tanya Yumi.

"Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan. Akan kumulai dari Amu," jawab Jeremy.

"_Ha-hai?" _balas Amu.

"Dalam dirimu, ada DNA Aelita. Jadi, kau sama rapuhnya dengan Aelita. Saat ke Lyoko nanti, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Schyphozoa, jika monster itu telah mencuri seluruh memori Aelita yang ada padamu, maka keduanya, baik Amu ataupun Aelita, akan meninggal. Lalu, poin nyawa-mu juga sedikit. Jika kau terkena tembakan laser, maka kau akan kehilangan seluruh poin nyawa-mu, dan itu artinya menghilang dari bumi. Dan, hanya kaulah yang bisa menonaktifkan menara. Kau adalah kunci dari Lyoko, jadi kalian harus menjaga Amu. Berikutnya, Nadeshiko," jelas Jeremy panjang.

"Iya?" balas Nadeshiko.

"DNA Yumi berada dalam dirimu. Kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan Yumi, yaitu telekinesis," lanjut Jeremy.

"Baik!".

"Lalu, selanjutnya… Yaya," Jeremy melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pasti ada salah satu DNA lyoko warrior dalam tubuh Yaya kan?" tebak Yaya yakin.

"Baguslah, DNA-mu tetap berada dalam dirimu,".

"Huweeeeeee! Yaya tidak menjadi seorang lyoko warrior! Berarti, Yaya tidak bisa ke Lyoko!" protes Yaya.

"Mungkin karena DNA Yaya tidak tertukar, jadi DNA-ku tetap berada pada diriku sendiri. Dan itulah sebabnya, mengapa aku tidak bisa melihat shugo chara," lanjut Jeremy.

"Selanjutnya, Tadase dan Kukai, kalian pasti memiliki DNA Ulrich dan Odd, tapi aku belum tahu pasti siapa yang memilikinya, jadi, silakan ke _scanner,_" kata Jeremy.

Tadase dan Kukai segera pergi ke ruang _scanner_.

"Wow, ini keren…," kata Jeremy ketika mengecek DNA siapa yang masuk dalam tubuh mereka.

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

"Tadase, ada DNA milik Ulrich pada dirimu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan Ulrich, yaitu _triangle, super sprint,_ dan _triplicate,_" ucap Jeremy.

Tadase mengangguk, "Tapi, tidak ada kekuatan raja-nya ya..,".

Jeremy menghadap Kukai, "Lalu, Kukai, DNA Odd-lah yang masuk pada tubuhmu. Kau bisa memakai kemampuan Odd, yaitu panah laser dan memakai perisai. Dan kendaraanmu di Lyoko nanti adalah overboard, tidak jauh berbeda dengan skateboard yang kau pakai saat _chara nari,_" jelas Jeremy.

"Yuhuuu! Ini benar-benar keren! Aku tidak sabar untuk melawan monster-monster X.A.N.A!" seru Kukai bersemangat.

"Hei, memangnya, kau sudah tahu, cara untuk melawan monster X.A.N.A?" tanya Jeremy pada Kukai.

"Oh itu pasti! Aku dan Yaya selalu menonton Code Lyoko, dan kami berdua, selalu ingin pergi ke Lyoko, tapi sayang, kali ini, Yaya tidak beruntung… Dia tidak menjadi seorang lyoko warrior," balas Kukai.

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP

"_Superscan_ sudah menemukan menara yang diaktifkan! Ada empat menara, masing-masing di sektor gurun, sektor es, sektor pegunungan, dan di sektor hutan. Dan, jika kalian tidak menonaktifkan menaranya dengan cepat, maka lubang yang dibuat X.A.N.A akan menutup, dan kalian tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang," kata Jeremy menjelaskan pada para guardian.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit, ya, teman-teman," ujar Tadase pada teman-temannya.

"Iya, tapi aku yakin, kita pasti bisa, ya kan Amu?" kata Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum manis pada Amu.

"Umm… Ya…," balas Amu setengah yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berempat, pergilah ke _scanner,_ aku akan mengirimkan Amu dan Nadeshiko terlebih dahulu. Nanti, Kukai dan Tadase akan menyusul," ucap Jeremy sambil menyiapkan proses transfer.

"_Hai!"_.

Para guardian, kecuali Yaya, segera menaiki _elevator_ dan pergi ke ruang _scanner_ untuk proses transfer.

"Umm, Jeremy, lalu, shugo chara mereka, bagaimana?" tanya Aelita.

"Itu menjadi milik kalian, saat ini. Berarti, Aelita, kau memiliki shugo chara Amu. Lalu, Ulrich, memiliki shugo chara Tadase. Dan, Yumi, kau memiliki shugo chara Nadeshiko. Sedangkan kau, Odd, memiliki shugo chara Kukai. Kalian berkenalan saja dengan shugo chara kalian..," balas Jeremy.

"Hai, siapa nama kalian? Namaku Aelita," ucap Aelita kepada Ran, Miki, dan Suu yang melayang di dekatnya.

"Aku Ran, ini Miki, dan itu Suu," balas Ran sambil memperkenalkan Miki dan Suu.

"_Yoroshiku, ne. Watashi wa Ishiyama Yumi_. _Onamae wa?"_ kata Yumi pada Temari yang berada di depannya.

"_Moshi-moshi… Atashi no Temari,"_ balas Temari lembut.

"Hai, aku Odd. Kau siapa?" kata Odd pada Daichi.

"Aku Daichi! Senang bisa mengenalmu, Odd," balas Daichi.

"Mengapa aku harus menjadi shugo charamu, rakyat jelata?!" protes Kiseki pada Ulrich.

"Aku juga tidak mau mendapat shugo chara sepertimu, tahu! Ini hanya karena DNA Tadase yang ada pada diriku!" balas Ulrich tidak mau kalah.

"Umm… Aelita-chan, aku merasakan keberadaan batsu tama yang sangat banyak," kata Ran dengan nada sedih.

"Dimana? Apa di Seiyo?" tanya Aelita.

Ran mengangguk, "Ada di dekat Seiyo… Lebih baik, kita segera kesana,".

"Jadi, kita harus pergi ke lubang itu untuk pergi ke Seiyo? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Memanjat? Kalau di Lyoko, itu memang mungkin, tapi kalau di bumi?" ujar Odd sambil menatap lubang besar aneh di langit-langit lab di pabrik.

"Tenang saja! Aelita-chan! Aku akan menggunakan _chara change_ padamu! Bersiaplah! Hop, step, jump!" seru Ran.

Jepit berbentuk _heart_ dengan warna merah, muncul di dekat telinga kiri Aelita. Lalu sayap kecil berwarna pink, muncul di kedua tangan dan di kedua kakinya.

"Semuanya, berpenganganlah pada Aelita-chan, _desu~!"_ kata Suu.

"Yaya juga akan ikut! Untuk memandu, dan untuk membantu kalian!

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, dan Yaya berpengangan pada Aelita, dan mereka-pun terbang menuju lubang besar itu. Dan lubang itu menghisap mereka.

_~Unbelievable Experience~_

Amu's POV

"Kalian siap? Tujuan pertama kalian adalah gurun. Aku akan memulai prosesnya," kata Jeremy.

Aku dan Nadeshiko melangkah menuju _scanner_. Aku takut, tapi selama teman-temanku masih bersamaku, aku akan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku.

"Siap," dengan pasti, kubalikkan badanku di _scanner_. Kulihat, Nadeshiko juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Lalu, pintu _scanner_ menutup.

"Transfer Amu..,"

"Transfer Nadeshiko…,"

"Scanner Amu…"

"Scanner Nadeshiko"

"Virtualisasi!"

Kami mendarat di sektor gurun dengan selamat. Aku masih tidak percaya, saat ini aku di Lyoko dengan wujud virtual Aelita. Hanya rambutku saja yang tetap sama, diikat ke samping dengan jepit berbentuk x. Tapi, pakaian dan sepatu yang kupakai, adalah benar-benar yang biasa Aelita pakai saat di Lyoko.

Kulihat Nadeshiko, ia sangat cantik karena memakai pakaian Yumi saat di Lyoko. Model serta warna rambutnya juga sama seperti biasanya, dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah. Dia benar-benar seperti putri.

Tak lama kemudian, Tadase dan Kukai muncul. Tadase memakai wujud Ulrich saat di Lyoko, dan hanya rambutnya yang sama seperti di bumi. Sedangkan Kukai, terlihat lucu menurutku. Ia mempunyai ekor berwarna ungu, dan ia sama persis dengan Odd, hanya rambutnya saja yang membedakannya.

"Menara yang diaktifkan ada di 55 derajat timur. Berhati-hatilah, ada tiga monster krabe yang menjaga menaranya. Aku akan mengirim kendaraan kalian," jelas Jeremy.

Overwing, overboard, dan overbike segera muncul di hadapan kami.

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang lupa kuingatkan pada kalian. Hati-hati terhadap digital sea, jika kalian masuk ke sana, maka kalian akan menjadi virtual selamanya," Jeremy menambahkan.

Aku dan Nadeshiko segera menaiki overwing, Kukai menaiki overboard, dan Tadase menaiki overbike. Lalu, kami segera menuju menara yang diaktifkan X.A.N.A.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat menara yang dikelilingi oleh sesuatu-yang-menurutku-seperti-asap yang berwarna merah dan dijaga oleh tiga kepiting besar, Jeremy bilang, namanya krabe.

Dan apa kami bisa menonaktifkan empat menara dan mengalahkan monster X.A.N.A? Rasanya mereka terlalu besar. Dan ada empat menara yang harus dinonaktifkan. Bagaimana kalau kami jatuh ke digital sea? Dan, bagaimana kalau aku diserang Schyphozoa? Bagaimana kalau Kukai, Nadeshiko, dan Tadase sudah kehabisan poin nyawanya dan terdevirtualisasi? Bagaimana juga, kalau aku terkena tembakan laser dan menghilang?

"Nah, itu menaranya! Kalian siap untuk melawan X.A.N.A kan, teman-teman?" tanya Kukai pada kami.

"Siap!" balas Tadase dan Nadeshiko hampir bersamaan.

Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

_~To Be Continue ~_

Kamus mini Bahasa Jepang :

(Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, soalnya Saki juga nggak jago)

_Konnichiwa minna_ : Selamat siang, semuanya

_Hai_ : Baik

_Minna_ : Semuanya

_Moshi-moshi_ : Halo

_Watashi wa / Atashi no_ : Nama saya… (perempuan)

_Boku no_ : Nama saya… (laki-laki / perempuan tomboy)

_Itai_ : Sakit

_Kawaii_ : Lucu

_Kakoii_ : Keren

_Kokoro no tamago_ : Telur hati

_Chara nari_ : Transformasi karakter

_Onamae wa?_ : Siapa namamu?

_Chara change_ : Perubahan karakter


End file.
